More and more user communication devices are using radio frequency (RF) switching converters to convert a power source voltage (such as a battery voltage) into a supply voltage to power RF circuitry within the user communication device. This is because RF switching converters have a large power-handling capability, yet are more power efficient than other types of RF converters. For example, RF amplification devices in RF front end modules may use an RF switching converter to convert a power source voltage into a supply voltage provided to an RF amplification circuit that amplifies an RF signal.
If the RF switching converter provides Envelope Tracking (ET) and/or Average Power Tracking (APT), the supply voltage level of the supply voltage may need to be controlled with adequate precision in order to provide adequate power performance and to prevent unwanted distortion. Unfortunately, the RF switching converter may not always operate as designed due to manufacturing variations and operational variations. These manufacturing variations and operational variations can degrade power efficiency and cause distortion. Furthermore, ripple variations in the supply voltage level of the supply voltage may produce too much noise.
Accordingly, RF switching converters that are capable of correcting for the effects of manufacturing variations and operational variations are needed. In addition, RF switching converters that can reduce ripple variation in the supply voltage level of the supply voltage are needed.